Daniel
"Listen Dork I asked where is boys Dorm. I am not scared of beating you. I am new here and was expelled from 3 schools for beating dorks like you" -Daniel Daniel is fictional character created by Myth hunter. He is the lead character in fanfiction series Welcome To Bullworth - The Worst School In The World written by Myth hunter. He is 14 years old. Background Daniel was born in a middle class family. His father is an engineer and also suffers from diabettes which makes his job hard but despite being sick he was doing his job to earn money for Daniel and his mother. His mother is asthematic. His family has to save money for medical expenses of his parents. LifeCategory:Fanfictional Students Welcome To Bullworth - The Worst School In The World He has been recently created and is not used anyhere else other than Welcome to Bullworth. He was expelled from 3 schools before entering bullworth academy when no other school agreed to enroll him. He was expelled from his last school for beating the son of the principal. Appearence Daniel is 5'7. His hair is light Brown,short and slightly combed. He has brown eyes. He has a muscular and tough body. His skin color is white. He wears glasses because he has a myopic eye. Though his power is only -0.75 so he can see like a normal guy and only wears glasses if he is reading or watching TV or any other thing that strain eyes. Personality He has a short temper and has some anger management problems. He is usually very nice but if someone insults him he never backs off. He is physically tough but not as tough as some other tall students like Russel but over all he can take anyone down with his dangerous fighting style and large health. He usually does not use his most dangerous moves but use them if the situation demands. He is skilled with cars and motorcycles. Fighting Style * Low Front kick to the kidneys * A drop kick to the neck. Capable of knocking all students down. * Boxing hooks * Grapple in which he holds his opponent's neck and hits the opponent's head to something hard like a wall or ground if some other thing is not available. * Punches in which he hits his opponents head with his knuckles * Holds his opponents neck untill he suffocates and then throws them on ground. Not uses it if his opponent is weak. can drop anyones health bar to almost half and knock most weak students down. *A special techneque to penetrate a block . In it he hits the gaurd with his elbow very hard. It can break any ones block. *A running tackle in which he grabs his opponent with neck and throws him on floor. *A move in which he holds his opponents hand rolls them backwards and then hits his joints very hard. *Tripping. In it he puts a leg behind his opponent and then hits his elbow to his opponents kidneys. *Round house kick *Uppercut *Ted's set of moves. *Various martial arts moves Trivia * He is very skilled in martial arts specially karate and has won many medals in it. He also knows boxing quite well. Relationships with Other Characters *Kevin- Kevin is Daniel's best friend from his old school before they both got enrolled in Bullworth, Daniel when no other school agreed to enroll him and Kevin when his father got transferred to a city near bullworth. Kevin and Daniel always help each other *Ricky Pucino- He is Daniels room partner and another friend of Daniel. He is the first person Daniel make friends with. *Peanut-He is Daniel's room partner and friend. *Nerds- At the first day of school some nerds including Algie tried to bully Daniel. Daniel made them run away in terror. After wards when Danny and Kevin were going to library nerds attacked them. This enraged Daniel and He and Kevin beat all the nerds and took them over. Daniel promised not to bully nerds in return of them supplying him with weapons. He is in good terms with most of the nerds and they think him to be their friend and Daniel feels sorry for how they are bullied Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys